


a Roll in the Hay

by AwatereJones



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Smutt, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeremy.crawford27 asked for this, not sure if I enjoy writing Hey when there is soooo much left to do with my boys over in Torchwood Land.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy.  If not ... pah, I did say it was smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeremy.crawford27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeremy.crawford27).



"Lana?" Johnathan looked up with surprise and placed the rag on the edge of the table.

The engine he had been trying to overhaul was probably a lost cause but he did love the challenge.

Lana stood nervously as she looked about the old barn and she tried to drum up the courage for what she had come for.

What is it?" he stepped closer, feeling her nervousness like a dog feeling an oncoming thunder storm.

"I, well. I …" she hesitated then stepped forward and kissed him.

To say that he was surprised was to say Superman liked America.

The kiss was soft, gentle but deliberate. There was no fear or hesitation as she reached for him and he sighed as he leaned into her kiss.

"Lana" he panted as she pushed him back against some hay bales, "What … what are you doing?"

"I want the stench of Lex off me, I want to feel like a real woman again" she whined as she pulled at his t-shirt.

"Ahh. Oh god, but Clark …." Johnathan gasped as one of her hands cupped at his crotch.

His Jacket was discarded already as the warmth of the barn had dictated his attire, the plaid shirt soon made a multi-coloured puddle on the floor as his white shirt was hoisted up to reveal his taught stomach.

"Oh god" Lana moaned as she saw the tight abs and well defined body those simple clothes always hide from the outside world.

Johnathan was a handsome man and right now his eyes were smouldering with lust even as he was trying to argue her chastity.

"Lana, tomorrow or maybe a few days from now you'll look back ….ahhhhhhhhh" her fingers had found the tightly restricted cock that was straining.

She smiled as she found his true answer and she began to push him down to the bales as she inserted a leg between them.

"Clark need never know" she whispered as she tugged at the zipper of his jeans, "I need … I need to feel like a woman again, not a piece of meat."

He was lost in sensation as she freed his member and triumphantly began to stoke.

Soon she was able to mount him, her knees would be scratched by the hay as she bore down but that was a small price to pay for what she wanted.

As Johnathan's eyes rolled back and his moans became more decadent, she let her head fall back and she ground more savagely, cupping her own breasts as she sought her own level of pleasure.

Panting, bucking and crying out as he came, Jonathan began to fill her with hot punt.

"God!" she cried out as she arched her back and the cum was leaking out of her tight pussy as she came as well, their juices combining in the hay below.

She finally slumped forward into his arms and they lay panting and debouched.

"Thank you" she whispered as she enjoyed the boneless throb trough her body.

"God, I can say the pleasure was all mine, honey" Johnathan huffs as he held her tightly, her pussy still undulating around his slowly wilting cock.

Hey both never said the one thing they knew they didn't have to.

No-one must ever know the gifts exchanged in the barn.


End file.
